


When You Wake Up

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story Per Fandom [25]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Ben deals with bad dreams; Yaz is there to help.
Relationships: Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Ben Pincus
Series: A Story Per Fandom [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288097
Kudos: 9





	When You Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for any of the Jurassic Park franchise... And my first attempt at a few more things, including nightmares and slight PTSD.
> 
> I'm sure I'll have more, specifically Yaz/Ben moments, and it'll get better as I work more on this fandom.

_His hands were sweaty._

_They always were, whenever he was nervous or freaked-out; his anxiety always tended to act up and show on a physical level. It was rough enough that they did this on a normal basis, but at this moment, it was potentially lethal. He was dangling off the side of the train, the wind whipping against him harshly as it moved along, clutching at the extended hand. But he was slipping... Sliding... Falling._

_Down he went, the ground rushing at him until..._

Ben sat bolt upright in bed, his breaths coming fast and shallow. The memories were all too real and raw, even now... So many years later, and it still felt like it had only been the day before.

He glanced over, making sure that Yasmina was still fast asleep before going to get out of the bed and heading out to the kitchen. He didn't know whether or not to turn on the lights as he went through the hallway; the light would help him remember that he was no longer, in fact, on Isla Nublar, but at the same time... The lights had been the reason they'd been spotted, the reason the pterodactyls had come for them.

He eventually decided to leave the lights off, merely letting the nightlights they had set up around the house help guide the way as he went. Finally, he made it to the kitchen and blindly went for a cup. He took it to the sink, going to fill it up with water and beginning to drink.

After he'd finished the cup, he refilled it. Anything to keep himself from going back, anything to stop the nightmares...

"Ben?"

Ben looked up, raising an eyebrow as one of the lights was flicked on to reveal his wife. "Yaz."

Yaz was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed but a look of concern in her dark brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"... The dream again?" she asked softly, standing straight and going over to him, "Ben, I'm worried for you."

"I'm _fine,"_ he said, a little defensively.

Yaz frowned, going to usher him into one of the seats before taking a seat of her own. "Talk to me."

He sighed. "Like you said, it was just the dream. Nothing more."

"It was over a decade ago."

"You think _time_ would take away what happened?" he asked softly, "you think that _time_ would take away the memories, the fact that each of us nearly died multiple times a day for... However long we were on that God-forsaken island?"

Her frown deepened. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" he snapped, "you can't tell me that the memories don't haunt you, too."

"They do," Yaz assured him, reaching to take both his hands in hers, "I promise you that they do. Time on that island wasn't exactly a walk in the park."

He snorted derisively. "It was more of a constant run."

She nodded in agreement.

"I hate it... The dream. The memories. Like you said... It's been over ten years. And yet it feels like just yesterday. Nothing's changed, it hasn't faded..."

"Some things like that... Sometimes they don't fade," she said softly, "and we're living in a world where the dinosaurs are a huge controversy, common debate..."

"Every time I see one of those op-ed pieces in the paper," Ben whispered, trying to hide his slight trembling, "or a discussion on TV..."

He was frowning. He should be stronger than this; he'd grown to be brave on the cursed island, he had overcome so much. And for the most part, he was. He could stave off the memories during the daytime, closing out the triggers and focusing hard on work and family. But late in the night, he couldn't do anything whatsoever.

Yasmina stood after a moment, going to gently pull him up and merely holding him close for a moment, silent. When he wrapped his arms around her in response, she gave a small smile.

"We'll figure out a way to fight this, I promise..."

"As long as I have you," he murmured.

She smiled a little more. "Always. You'll always have me."

Ben gave a small smile of his own. "Good."


End file.
